


Flowers for the queen.

by tsukippi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Naru week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippi/pseuds/tsukippi
Summary: “Flowers always make people better, happier, and more helpful; they are sunshine, food and medicine for the soul.” — Luther Burbank.





	1. Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everytime Leo Tsukinaga thought about his Knights, he could name every role of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there is any mistakes

Everytime Leo Tsukinaga thought about his Knights, he could name every role of them.

He himself was the king—not a naked king anymore, just a king with new clothes thanks to Suo and his efforts. He ruled Knights and he made the songs that they sung with all their heart and passion.

Sena was his right hand. Beautifully and lethal, the two characteristics that most defined Sena were the ones Leo loved the most. Sena maintained Knights in his absence, and Leo was grateful for that.

Rittsu was his strategist. Rittsu knew a lot of complicated things, arranged their moves in the stage and the dance. When Rittsu were in his serious mood, nobody couldn't stop him! Also, he IS a vampire, that is the cooler thing in the world, a vampire knight!

Suo was the rookie in the past, when Leo first met him. He looked like a maid in disaster, so pathetic, so weak, but not anymore! Suo grew with his own efforts, and now Leo could say proudly that Suo will the the next King in the future, the perfect successor.

Naru was his queen. Of course, every king needed a queen! and Naru fitted in that role. They were graceful, majestic and beautiful, but not just that! Naru always knows how to calm the mood, they control Sena when he gets too mad, stops Suo when he eats too much sweets and even wakes Rittsu up for practise! Naru had a beautiful voice too, they are strong and the most important thing—Leo loved their eyes.

Naru deserved all the songs in the world and even that wouldn't be enough! Yup, Leo loved his queen, and reaaaally hoped that his queen, that Naru could love him back—look at him with those brilliant eyes.


	2. Something important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika asked Arashi if there is something important to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anooother one again sorry if there is any mistakes
> 
> yeah narumika

“You ask if there is something important to me?”   
  
Arashi didn't know why Mika was asking that kind of things, but they couldn't say 'no', so they want silent for a moment. Just one thing... it was a hard decision.  
  
“I can't choose... I reaaally love my mirror, my clothes and my make-up! But... if I have to choose something, that would be my album of photos.”  
  
“An album? Why will ya choose that thin'?”  
  
Mika looked confused, but Arashi smiled and got up, just to take the photo album from their library. Mika looked at them and then to Nyanko—Arashi's pet was always near them and that, to Mika, was the sweetest thing he ever saw in an animal.  
  
When Arashi sat down with Mika again, in their bed, they opened the album to show up the content. There was a lot of photos, from model's work, photos of Arashi and Nyanko... but Mika's eyes shined when he saw their photos. Photos of their friends in 2B, photos with Knights, with the Track club... in every and each one of them, Arashi was smiling shinier than any star. And then, Mika realised—not just Arashi was smiling, everybody, even Izumi and Adonis were doing it.  
  
“These photos...” Arashi said, smiling foolishly. “These photos are my precious treasure. They remind me... all the lovely people who I love, who love me too. I would gladly give all of my stuff if I can see this smiles over and over again.”  
  
And with that Mika knew that the most important thing to Arashi wasn't a 'thing', but smiles. If that could make Arashi happy... then Mika wanted to take more photos with them!  
  



	3. Beauties of summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi heard a piano that night and found a really beautiful view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3 oh my god I'm actually doing this?

Yumenosaki, 10 p.m.   
  
It was quite strange to Arashi being that late in the school, but they left their mirror in the class and Arashi definitely couldn't live without it!   
  
The school was terrific at night, but Arashi didn't fear the empty classrooms... until they heard the sound of a piano. Arashi frozen completely, because the sound of the piano was near. Too near... Who could it be? Arashi didn't know why, but the curiosity won and guide them there.  
  
The door was open, the light was off, but Arashi didn't need light because the summer moon, through the window was enough to see. There he was, Ritsu, playing the piano; a beautiful song, almost as Ritsu was. The light of the moon on his hair, eyes and lips made Arashi's heart flutter and their cheeks went all red.  
  
A beauty of summer...  
  
“Nacchan?” Arashi was so focused on the image of Ritsu that didn't notice that actually the younger Sakuma stopped playing the piano and now was staring at them. “Why are you here? It's late.”  
  
“O-oh, I... I left the mirror on the classroom... so I...” Arashi frowned when they saw Ritsu laughing. “What's sooo funny, Ritsu-chan?”  
  
“Fufufu~ Nacchan, you are all red, you are beautiful like that...♪ Aah, it was my fault, right? I like it... I want to see more of that side...”  
  
And here it goes again, Arashi went red because of the embarrassment.  
  
“Ritsu-chan...!”  
  
Ritsu just smiled. Damn vampire! He always does the same...!


	4. Queen of Knights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukasa likes treating Arashi like his Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4! i died with this.

Being the King was a difficult task, but deep inside, Tsukasa enjoyed it. Though it was weird hearing both Ritsu and Arashi calling him "Ousama" and "Leader", made him feel responsible of them. Maybe that's how Leo felt when he was the leader of Knights last year.  
  
With their senpais gone, Tsukasa thought about the fanservice. It was a 'Knights thing', so one day, Tsukasa asked Ritsu... and the answer made him take a deep breath.  
  
“I'm not going to [kiss] anyone, Ritsu-senpai.”  
  
“Why not? I mean, the who~le fanservice thing is fair way better if you make contact, do you remember the times we simply touch in lives?”  
  
Yes, Tsukasa remembered well those happy screams from their fans when he touched Ritsu on his shoulder.   
  
“Then... what do you suggest? What will be the [Strategy] this time?”  
  
Ritsu smiled.  
  
“Treat Nacchan like the queen.”  
  
Before Tsukasa could answer, Arashi entered in the studio, sighing. Being a third year was hard, but working as a model too was even harder.  
  
“Nacchaan~ Welcome home~”  
  
“Narukami-senpai, good evening, how was your day?”  
  
“Stressful... aah, I'm tired. Ladies need rest to be beautiful...”  
  
Tsukasa looked at Ritsu and him just, made a gesture with his head, urging Tsukasa to act. The redhead took a long breath and smiled.  
  
“I think you are always beautiful, [Queen].”  
  
Arashi blushed.  
  
“W-what? Tsukasa-chan, are... are you okay?”  
  
Tsukasa blinked. Thoose red cheeks... he liked it. Ritsu was right, it was a good idea! So Tsukasa took one of the Arashi's hands and again, smiled.  
  
“Yes, my [Queen]. Now that I can see your beautiful eyes...”  
  
“Oh my god. Nacchan is all red~ So~ cute~”  
  
“What t-the... What's going on...?” Arashi didn't understand a thing, but looking at Tsukasa smiling made them feel warm inside, so they looked away. “Stop looking at me like that!”  
  
“Fufu, I can't get my eyes off of your beauty...”  
  
Ritsu tried not to laugh. It was the best idea he had ever ~


	5. Mementos of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in that world of flashes and cameras, everyone were kind with them... until that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5! izuara time. will sena chill one of this days or not.

Working as a model was rough, but refreshing at the same time. Arashi knew a lot of interesting people, had a lot of both female and male fans and all the clothes they would ever want.

And in that world of flashes and cameras, everyone were kind with them... until that day.

A shoot with another company was held that morning. They were a new branch of fashion very famous in the overseas so Arashi was happy to able to try a lot of sets of clothes but then...

“Hey, you.” An annoyed voice attracted Arashi's attention, who looked at the direction of that sound. There he was, a boy with beautiful light blue eyes, perfect face and silver hair... with not a good expresion. He was annoyed for sure. “You are Arashi Narukami, right? Decide your set quickly, we have job to do.”

“Excuse me? And who you may be?” Arashi wasn't happy to be treated like that.

“Izumi Sena. I'll work with you from now on, so get ready. I have no time to loose, Yuu-kun is waiting for me.”

“I'm sorry? But why should I obey you?”

“You brat, I'm your senpai, so quickly!”

And with that, Izumi left. It wasn't the best meeting they could ever have.

“Oh gosh.” Arashi sighed. “What a troublesome boy... I hope this is the last time we see.”

Little did Arashi knows that from that day, their lifes were fated to together as knights—but that is a different story, in a few years.


	6. Aiming for a future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Track Club being dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daaay 6!

“Aah, after all this time I finally manage to meet you all. Especially you, Mama.”  
  
Adonis, Mitsuru, Arashi and Madara were in a bar, after so many years since Yumenosaki. Arashi was working as a model, Adonis stood as an idol with UNDEAD, Mitsuru was studying in the University and running in the atletism club... but Madara was a secret.  
  
Mr. Festival laughed and hugged Arashi. He was sooo happy to see Arashi...! The last time was...  
  
“My beloved daughteeeeer! Mama missed youuuu! And you still call me 'Mama', I'm so happy I could cry...!”  
  
“For God's sake. Adonis-chan, Mitsuru-chan, help...?”  
  
“Mike-chan-senpai, please, leave Narunee alone~?”  
  
“Please, leave her.”  
  
“Oh? Ooh!? Mitsuru-san calls Arashi-san like that!? And Adonis-san uses "her"!? What did I loose...!?”  
  
Madara finally let go Arashi, who looked annoyed.  
  
“We see each other a lot, not like you! You left the country again, didn't you!?”  
  
“Yeah, Narunee is right! Mike-chan-senpai is sooo meannie~!”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
“Geh.” Madara looked troubled. Three pairs of eyes were focussed on him, reaaally mad. “I... eh... I'm sorry~? Forgive me~ my beautiful children...?”  
  
“No, we are leaving. Adonis-chan, Mitsuru-chan, let's go.”  
  
“Okaay! Let me carry your things, Narunee!”  
  
“Aww, thanks sweetie.”  
  
“O-Oiii~? Don't leave Mama alooone...~?”  
  
But the three of them were already leaving, and Madara run after them.  
  
“Waaaiiiiit!! Mama loves youuuu...!!”


	7. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi Narukami here~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 7...! the naruweek is over, but not the love to our queen! thank you for all the support to my silly fanfics... I'm truly grateful...!;;;

“Hello! Arashi Narukami here~” Arashi smiled, sweetly. “I'm here to thank you, all of you! Thank you for your hard work, for this entire week... You see, I never thought that anyone were going to dedicate me an entire week! I was sooo surprised that I almost cried! I keep seeing drawings, fanfictions, photographs of merchandise... or simple words...”   
  
“Woah, Naru~! There you are~” Leo hugged Arashi, smiling brightly. “Whaat are you doing~?”  
  
“Oh, Ousama~” Arashi hugged Leo back. “I was giving my thanks to all the lovely fans out there.”  
  
“Naru-kuun~? Aren't you done yet?” Izumi approached them.   
  
“Nacchaan~ Be my pillooow~” Ritsu claimed, smiling.  
  
“Senpais, we have practise...” Tsukasa frowned.  
  
“Wait a moment~?” Arashi sighed. “I was having a loovely moment with my fans, will you give me a minute, pleaase~?”  
  
“Wahaha! Okay, okay! If our queen says so!” Leo laughed. “Thank you for all the love you show to our Naru!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah~ Naru-kun sometimea is a little brat~ but we love them, right?”  
  
“Yup, yup. Nacchan is our lovely oneechan~ And a nice pillow...~”  
  
“Ritsu-senpai, [refrain] from sleep, please.” Tsukasa sighed. “And yes, indeed. We truly love Narukami-senpai, so thank you, all boys and girls out there.”  
  
Arashi looked like they would cry, but then they laughed, sweetly.  
  
“And with that, the Naru week, my~ week is over! It's sad, yeah, but I am so grateful! I really love you... please, keep supporting me, and I will support you! This was Arashi Narukami~”  
  
“Leo Tsukinaga too~”  
  
“Izumi Sena here.”  
  
“Yawn... Ritsu Sakuma too.”  
  
“And Tsukasa Suou.”  
  
_Please, keep supporting Arashi and Knights too!_


End file.
